


The Worst Day of Ouma Kokichi's Life

by Arachne_Arachnid



Series: Oumami Prompts [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ;~;, I don't want Ouma to die T.T, I made this before the game came out, I'm sorry if I butchered their personalities, If Ouma dies, Kind of a crackfic I guess?, M/M, i will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Arachnid/pseuds/Arachne_Arachnid
Summary: Ouma and Amami had sex with each other the night before, but since Ouma was so loud, Kaede didn't get much sleep.  The next morning, all of Hell ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this from a prompt on Tumblr, here it is:  
> Person A and C are roommates and live together. Person A and B (partners) did the do last night, and at breakfast the next morning, C randomly says “You guys have loud sex.” A and B’s reaction is up to the writer.  
> And I just had to write it. Ouma and Amami are my little angels, I'm so scared they're going to die when the game comes out ;~;

Ouma fluttered his round dark purple eyes open leisurely, grimacing against the sunlight radiating from the window. He rolled over on to his side with a groan, wincing at the pain that circulated throughout his hips from doing so. The night’s previous events flooded back into his mind, and he realized that Amami was clutching tightly on to him from behind, still half asleep as he drew him closer. The Ultimate Supreme Ruler relished in the warmth that his lover provided, but he couldn’t help but recall what had happened the night before. 

_Ouma let out a whine of pure need as he grinded his hips against Amami’s own, gazing hazily up at the taller boy. Sweat slicked his hair back, and he let out a moan when the green haired boy nipped gently at his neck, his hands wandering every part of Ouma’s pale skin. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the pleasure coursing throughout his body, and pulled Amami forcefully closer, his voice raspy as he whispered, “...Remember the day that I, the Ultimate Supreme Ruler, let you do this to me...”_

He could feel the blush forming on his face as he turned to nuzzle into the crook of Amami’s neck, and he felt the boy’s arms wrap around his torso as he slowly woke up. The green haired boy smiled against Ouma’s skin, and somehow, without even seeing Ouma’s expression, he murmured, “...Are you thinking about last night...?” 

Ouma stiffened and scoffed, shoving the chuckling boy away as he spat, crossing his arms, “Of course not, the Ultimate Supreme Ruler would never concern himself with something as trivial as that...” 

Amami simply smiled that endearing smirk of his and lifted himself up with a small yawn, stretching his arms out as he replied, “...Ah, well that’s too bad... _I_ certainly didn’t think it was trivial...” 

The purple haired boy turned away, trying to ignore the searing pain in his hips as he crawled off of the bed, a small smirk forming on his face as he replied, “...Well, I could be lying...” 

~*~ 

When Ouma and Amami finally finished with their morning routines, Amami fussing over what earrings to wear as always and Ouma staring at the mirror for hours as if trying to pose like a ‘cool Supreme Ruler’, the two lovers found Kaede waiting for them in the kitchen. She had made breakfast, as she always did, but Ouma noticed immediately that something was wrong. Her normally beautiful light blonde hair that cascaded down and passed her shoulders was tangled, as if she hadn’t brushed it, and there were bags under her eyes. He narrowed his dark purple eyes in confusion as Rantarou approached her, thanking her for all the trouble she had gone through in making them breakfast, and telling her that he’d do the dishes today. 

Her expression brightened at that, which was odd because usually when Amami offered to help she denied him, and nodded. Yet, still, that small hint of happiness faded away, and it was replaced by a tired, anguished look. He decided to brush it off and seated himself beside Amami, not offering a thank you, though the two knew that he was grateful whether he admitted it or not. Feeling uneasy, he waited for Kaede to sit down before poking experimentally at the pancakes on his plate, aware of the blonde girl’s gaze piercing into him. 

Amami was acting as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, his voice dripping honey as he spoke softly to Kaede, but Ouma felt too uncomfortable to do anything at the moment. He continued mangling his food uneasily, until Kaede said something that caused him to drop his silverware and gape at her in shock. 

“You guys have really loud sex.” 

Immediately, he could feel a blush forming on his cheeks, and he attempted to hide it with his black and white handkerchief, though to no avail. Amami was staring at her in quiet surprise, but Ouma was half screaming, half sputtering at her from across the table, “W-Why would you say that?!” 

She seemed taken aback by his outburst, but annoyance found its way into the depths of her light violet eyes, and she replied matter of factly, “I couldn’t get any sleep last night! I’m just saying, I’d really appreciate it if you were quieter...” 

Her expression darkened, “...Especially you, Ouma...” 

Ouma’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, and he was this close to driving his fork into her eye, before his boyfriend spoke up, “Ah, I guess we do, don’t we...?” 

“Goddamn it, Amami!” He shrieked as he lunged for the taller boy, knocking him out of his chair and on to the floor while wielding his fork, still dripping with syrup. 

Amami smiled nonchalantly up at him, and before Ouma could react, planted a chaste kiss on to the dark purple eyed boys lips, rendering him speechless. The fork clattered to the ground, and he found himself hugging the green haired boy, only for a plate of pancakes to come flying at him. He yelped and ducked, leaving his boyfriend to take the full force of the blow, pancakes spattering his face with syrup. 

Even Amami seemed slightly unnerved by this, and he was obviously struggling to hide his displeasure as he turned to Kaede, the culprit behind his current predicament, and smiled, “...Kaede, why did you do that...?” 

“What the Hell? How dare you try to harm something owned by the Supreme Ruler, Ouma, you lowlife!” Ouma screeched as he crawled away from his boyfriend, attempting to retrieve his fork but finding that it was nowhere in sight. 

Kaede inhaled deeply, and deadpanned as Ouma searched frantically for his fork, while Amami, being the kind boyfriend he was, helped, despite the syrup dripping from his messy light green hair. She muttered out, “I’m going to go do the laundry”, while her two idiot roommates scrambled around wildly trying to find a fork that she had set back on the table while they had been making out on the floor. Hence, why she had thrown the pancakes. 

“...Ugh, Saihara, save me from these morons...” She murmured under her breath while Ouma’s screams of fury resounded throughout the entire apartment complex, as Amami attempted to soothe him. 

“ _Where the hell is that goddamn fork, did it just grow legs and walk away_?!”


End file.
